This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Multiple investigators need space for interviews, physical exams, blood drawing and simple physiological testing or other evaluations. The General Clinical Research Center and other similarly equipped facilities are on a separate campus at UTSWMC and for this reason are quite inconvenient for patients. Therefore, the AIRC finished and equipped a new room, 12 by 20 feet, designed for human physiology studies. The room is equipped with MR compatible infusion pumps, a glucose and lactate analyzer, a state-of-the-art Vmax Encore VS29n Indirect Calorimetry System used to measure substrate utilization, an EKG machine, and a small centrifuge used for sample preparation. Researchers with varied interests, including, but not limited to, functional brain imaging (fMRI) and liver and muscle metabolism, benefit from the nursing and administrative help provided by the Human Physiology Support Services. The room was designed by Drs. Abate, Jin and Szuszkiewicz.